The Path of Daggers/Chapter 28
Summary Elayne is preparing for the day's trek when Adeleas approaches, pulling Garenia Rosoinde by the arm. Garenia is a runaway from the tower with the name Zarya Alkaese and must be put back into novice white with strict novice discipline too. Then Kirstian Chalwin kneels and submits, admitting she ran away three hundred years ago, which makes her older than Adeleas. The Kin are ready to rebel over this treatment of their members, but finally Reanne and Alise agree the Aes Sedai are in charge. Nine days later Kirstian barges into Elayne's room and telling her that Lan says she and Nynaeve must come at once and tell no one. Adeleas and Ispan have been murdered. Nynaeve checks the contents of the teapot and discovers it was laced with Crimsonthorn. Vandene enters and determines that Adeleas must have trusted whoever brought the tea so it was a member of the party traveling to Caemlyn. Two more days brought the party to Caemlyn where Aiel loyal to Rand still guard the city. In the plaza before the Royal Palace, Elayne declares herself for the Lion Throne. Entering the palace, Elayne heads to the throne room and swears to honor her mother's memory. Dyelin enters, promising a respite from favor seekers for a bit. Dyelin promises to support Elayne's claim to the throne. Many of the other nobles have either made their own claim or may do so rather than support Elayne. Dyelin asks her what she intends to do about Rand and she replies make him her Warder. Hanlon enters Caemlyn on instructions and goes to the house where he is to obey orders from Lady Shiaine Avarhin. Jaichim Carridin is bound, his mouth held open by a block of wood with a hole in the center. Shiaine pours brandy down his throat until he drowns since he failed badly in Ebou Dar. A woman bound the same way is released and begs and pleads that she will obey the will of the Great Master and Shiaine. Falion Bhoda is an Aes Sedai, but it makes no difference, she must obey. Shiaine promises Hanlon that he will get the chance to put his hands on a queen, which he looks forward to. Characters * Elayne * Birgitte * Mistress Dill Innkeeper * Aviendha * Adeleas * Garenia Rosoinde / Zarya Alkaese * Reanne Corly * Kirstian Chalwin * Alise Tenjile * Sarainya Vostovan * Asra * Nynaeve * Lan * Vandene * Jaem * Merilille * Reene Harfor * Daved Hanlon * Mili Skane as Shiaine Avarhin * Jaichim Carridin * Falion Bhoda Referenced * Careane Fransi * Ispan Shefar * Ishara * Morgase * Naean Arawn * Elenia Sarand * Arymilla Marne * Aemlyn Carand * Arathelle Renshar * Pelivar Coelan * Luan Norwelyn * Ellorien Traemane * Jarid Sarand * Elaida * Moridin * Moghedien Places * Harlon Bridge * Caemlyn * Royal Palace of Andor Referenced * Cullen's Crossing * Ebou Dar * Andor Items * Dragon Banner * Banner of Light